


Дом там, где ужасный кофе и всем известно о твоих недостатках

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sky Captain & the World of Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Background Relationships, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Фоновые отношения, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, преканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Полгода в маньчжурском тюремном лагере, — сказал Джо. — Полгода!





	Дом там, где ужасный кофе и всем известно о твоих недостатках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home is Where the Coffee is Terrible and Everybody Knows Your Flaws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454269) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 

> Разрешение получено.  
Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

— Полгода в маньчжурском тюремном лагере, — сказал Джо. — Полгода!  
— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, кэп, — отозвался Декс, и, если бы он не произнёс эту фразу уже раз сто, Джо бы его обнял. Снова. Но пришлось сдержаться, хоть и не без труда.  
— Мне там пальцы хотели отрезать, — он выразительно посмотрел на Фрэнки, которая пока что даже одних-единственных объятий ему не предложила, не говоря уже о чём-нибудь более весомом — например, деньгах.  
Конечно, британское правительство не нанимало его для того, чтобы он провёл полгода в маньчжурском лагере (никто на Земле не смог бы предложить ему достаточно денег за подобное), но тем не менее. Был подписанный контракт, и он занимался исполнением этого самого контракта, когда его сбили. Разумно было ожидать некую компенсацию, хотя бы в духе «с возвращением в мир живых, надеемся, ты когда-нибудь снова согласишься на нас поработать».  
— Они всегда угрожают отрезать кому-нибудь пальцы, — судя по виду и голосу, Фрэнки явно не впечатлилась. Плохой знак.  
Джо решил не развивать тему. Пока что.  
— И вот я возвращаюсь и обнаруживаю, что ты пытаешься переманить моего... переманить Декса!  
— Просто пара чертежей, Джозеф. Тебя здесь не было. А я была уполномочена предложить сделку, вот и всё. Ничего личного.  
— Меня здесь не было потому, что _я провёл полгода в маньчжурском лагере_, — вот тебе и «не развивать тему». Но, откровенно говоря, бесчувственность некоторых людей просто поражала.  
И почти обижала, хотя Джо не назвал бы себя легкоранимым.  
— Да, — согласилась Фрэнки. — И тебе там хотели отрезать пальцы.  
— Здорово, что ты вернулся, кэп, — добавил Декс.  
Джо, скрепя сердце, решил, что даже этот новый вариант не заставит его изменить своему принципу — не обниматься на публике. (Пусть публика и состояла лишь из представительницы воздушной службы Её величества.)  
— И как ты туда попал? — спросила Фрэнки. — Я знаю тебя, Джозеф. Ты хороший пилот.  
Хотя, если подумать, тему действительно развивать не к чему. Что было, то было. Он прошёл через ад, что тут сказать, но вышел живым, и это главное.  
— Знаешь, и впрямь хорошо вернуться домой. Есть новости от Полли?  
— Полли просила передать, что не разговаривает с тобой, — извиняющим тоном сообщил Декс.  
— Значит, чертёж камеры предназначен не для Полли.  
Декс залился румянцем. Джо сделал себе мысленную пометку выяснить, не продаётся ли где поблизости «Дабл Баббл». Она, вероятно, обойдётся недёшево, но Джо, как он чувствовал себя обязанным напоминать окружающим, провёл полгода в маньчжурском лагере. Деньги — наименее существенная из всех возможных потерь.  
— А, легендарная мисс Перкинс, — улыбнулась Фрэнки. Джо всегда нравилась её улыбка. Одна из тех вещей, которые заставляли его радоваться, что они на одной стороне. _Когда_ они были на одной стороне. — Женщина, которая явно рада видеть тебя живым и здоровым.  
— Полли — репортёр. Она очень занята, — сказал Джо. Ему, наверное — нет, никаких «наверное» — ему _определённо_ надо сжечь её фото. Прямо завтра. — Небось гоняется за очередным сюжетом.  
Декс переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Или нет, — без заминки добавил Джо. — Это неважно. Декс мой, и, что самое главное, Дексу здесь очень нравится.  
Декс, однако, выглядел не очень обрадованным.  
— Я бы не возражал поработать над этим летающим авианосцем. В смысле, тебе же и самому понадобится большущий... прости, кэп. Мне лучше заткнуться?  
— Честно говоря, нет, — Джо осознал, что действительно соскучился по мутной бурде, которую здесь называли кофе. Он осознал это ещё вчера, на самом деле, но, видимо, шесть месяцев в лагере слишком сказались на его памяти. — Ты говоришь, я слушаю. Так всё работает.  
— Так всё работает, — а это Фрэнки позабавило. — Ну, правда, Джозеф. Ты мог хотя бы попытаться не влезать в неприятности? Или ты не способен даже на попытку?  
— У меня сломался бензопровод, — заявил Джо. Даже у него самого возникло чувство, что он врёт. — Я не виноват.  
Декс был явно поражён. Безнадёжный в своей наивности, Декс мог поверить буквально всему, если только услышит это от людей, которым он верит и которые ему нравятся. Благодаря неусыпному контролю Джо, список на данный момент сократился до трёх человек — одна из которых пыталась сманить у Джо Декса, а вторая чуть не погубила его. Вероятно, ему стоило внимательнее выбирать людей, которых он знакомил с Дексом.  
— Она его перерезала, да? — хмыкнула Фрэнки. — О, она мне нравится.  
— Пообещай ей эксклюзивное интервью, и она вся твоя, гарантирую.  
Декс всё ещё выглядел поражённым — но поражённым по другой причине. Джо попытался сообразить, как одновременно подтвердить, что бензопровод мог подрезать кто-нибудь другой, и чётко дать понять Дексу, что Полли больше никогда не должна приближаться к его самолёту.  
То, что она с ним теперь не разговаривала, конечно, было плюсом, но Джо хорошо знал — это только до тех пор, пока он не ввяжется в какую-нибудь историю. Полли была настоящим профессионалом.  
— Может, так и сделаю, — Фрэнки встала. — Джозеф, приятно вновь тебя увидеть. Декс, ещё поговорим, — она подмигнула; Декс не покраснел. Ну хоть что-то.  
— Я пытался найти тебя, знаешь ли, — сообщил Декс, когда Фрэнки ушла.  
Джо представил, как Декс ищет его. Представил Декса в маньчжурском тюремном лагере, в окружении людей, которые кричат, что отрежут ему пальцы. У Декса были отличные пальцы.  
— Декс, — произнёс Джо.  
— Что? Я пытался. Знаешь, как все волновались? В смысле, мы, конечно, знаем, ты крепкий орешек и всё такое, но прошло полгода. Кроме того, все в курсе, что в этих лагерях с людьми делают жуткие вещи.  
Декс, услышав, что ему отрежут пальцы, сразу придумал бы, что делать. Он смастерил бы что-то, какую-нибудь ужасную машину из грязи и веток и чёрт знает чего ещё, и выбрался бы из этого лагеря, прихватив с собой других узников, столько, сколько сможет. Декс никогда не проторчал бы там шесть месяцев. Он убрался бы оттуда через неделю. Или раньше.  
Декс, вероятнее всего, вообще бы не дал себя сбить.  
— Я скучал по тебе. Пожалуйста, скажи, что нам заплатили.  
— Конечно, нам заплатили, — с возмущенным и слегка обиженным видом заявил Декс. Джо непременно стоит найти ему «Дабл Баббл» — и немного новых комиксов, наверное. — Ещё и сверху перепало за освобождение всех тех узников, которые оказались не тобой.  
Единственный и неповторимый Декс.  
— Сколько?  
Декс пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю, пара сотен?  
Узников, очевидно, а не то, сколько им досталось денег в этом месяце.  
— Умница, Декс.  
Декс широко улыбнулся.  
— Рад, что ты вернулся, кэп.


End file.
